Bokor Vendredi
Bokor Vendredi (French: Bokor Friday), is one of the loa of Haitian Vodou. Vendredi is a loa of the Bayou. Meaning that he can be summoned in the wetlands near the murky waters. He is Baron Samedi's pet cat, and has since been a loyal servant to his master, making deals with mortals so they can cross back to the world of life, but as a ghost of their former selves. Portrayals He is usually vaguely resembles a black cat, with its very thin black coat of fur and thin body shape. The Bokor has taken an emaciated, almost skeletal appearance; his bones can be seen through his fur and black skin. His decaying starved appearance is suggestive of a cat carcass that has been rotting for years which could be linked to Baron Samedi, and could be symbolic of the damage and "decay" of New Orleans. He has a black, frequently skull-like face (or actually has a skull for a face), and speaks in a voice. He has a large head, a disturbing smile which is sometimes seen spattered with blood, a long neck, sharp claws, large pointed ears, and a long tail. His smile looks devilish, and he appears to have under-grown yellow incisors that are covered in blood. His eyes are also neon green, and glow with a bright, illuminating light. He is noted for black marketing, obscenity, debauchery, and having a particular fondness for Marijuana and alcohol. Additionally, he is the loa of death, and in the latter capacity he is often called upon for making sure that person rests in peace, as it is only his master, the Baron, and him alone can accept an individual into the realm of the dead. The Bokor spends most of his time in the invisible realm of vodou spirits. He is notorious for his outrageous behavior, swearing continuously and making filthy jokes to the other spirits. True to his name, he makes deals to mortals and grants their deepest desires, but it will come with a price. They have to sign a wedger on a piece of paper in their own blood, and must pay dearly in their debt to do his "Little Favors". He loves drinking and is rarely seen without a glass of rum in his paw. Bokor Vendredi can usually be found at the crossroads between the worlds of the living and the dead with his master. When someone dies, the Baron digs their grave and greets their soul after they have been buried, leading them to the underworld, and whenever they want to be resurrected, the Bokor can have them sign a wedger in their own blood, and come back to life once again. But in spirit forms. Connection To other Loas Bokor Vendredi is one of the Guédé, loa with particular links to magic, ancestor worship and death. These lesser spirits are dressed like the Baron (except the Bokor) and are as rude and crude but not nearly as charming as their master. They help carry the dead to the underworld. Activities An exceptionally powerful loa, he is responsible for making the deals with mortals, and bringing nothing but eternal suffering to those who break them. While they are not condemned to Hell, they are instead cursed. The greedy take no ill will of it, for they could only desire power. The Bokor enjoys toying with mortals, especially teasing them by poking fun at their shoes or how they look; "Roasting" if you will. Disney Appearance There has been some evidence that the Bokor has made an official animated appearance in Disney's The Princess and The Frog, as one of Dr. Facilier's Friends on The Other Side. In one seen, he is seen as a feline shadow demon that ran with other shadow demons, jumping and running on top of a tall gate on the far right corner. This could mean that Disney had heard about the loa, and decided to make Bokor Vendredi into an Easter Egg of sorts. Dr. Facilier, the main antagonist is also a Voodoo bokor. Which can mean that he has made a bet with Bokor Vendredi, and gave the witch doctor a double portion of his power. Makes you think doesn't it? Category:Urban Legends